Final Goodbye
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: All he could do was be grateful for having on Final Goodbye. Warnings: Slash, boy/boy relationship.AU


**Fandom**: Twilight

**Series/Verse**: N/A, AU

**Title: Final Goodbye**

**Summary:** Edward is having a hard time letting go.

**Characters/Pairing:** Jacob/Edward

**Author:** Mia

**Rating**: PG-13

**Word Count: 1,614 (**1,377 w/out lyrics )

**Warning/Notes: **Slash, Character Death. Prequel to drabble/fic: _Playing_. Read A/N at the end.

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters, even though I wished I owned Jacob.  The song _Final Goodbye _belong to Rihanna and her record label.

**Beta**: starry_nights88, who is the best ever and has helped me so much.

* * *

Final Goodbye

A pale hand traced over the door, dreading to enter the room that held his love. Taking a deep breath, the golden eyed vampire open the door. Stepping in his breath caught in his throat, even after all these years, his love still captivated him. He saw his one and only, laying on the bed, even though his skin was paler than before, Edward still thought he looked amazing. He slowly made his way towards the bed, not wanting to disturb his lover. Sitting down, his eyes raked over the werewolf's body, taking in every curve and engraving it in his memory. Taking a hold of the still hand on the bed, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to the day that shattered his perfect life.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Edward had walked into Carlisle's office; looking to the side he saw Jacob with his head in his hands. **_

"_**Carlisle, Jacob what is going on?" **_

_**Carlisle looked up at his son and sighed; his eyes filled with pain. "Son, you should sit down." **_

_**Edward heard Jacob's silent sobs; in one swift movement Edward was kneeling in front of his love. "Baby, what's wrong?" **_

_**Jacob looked up with tear stained cheeks; his eyes went from Edward to Carlisle then back to his lover. **_

_**Edward looked over at his father figure, who stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Edward stood stiff, he couldn't believe what Carlisle had just told him. **_

"_**No this can't be. Jacob you're perfect, there must be some mistake. He…" Edward sat down; looking over at Jacob. The youngest vampire quickly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Edward. We've ran so many test and the results are all the same. I believe that it's because of his healing abilities and high temperature that prolonged the growth of the cells. Now, it seems that his body has give up, and unfortunately, it is too late for any treatment." **_

_**Edward heard a sob from the warm body that was clinging to his shirt. "Don't worry, Jacob will find a way." The vampire said kissing his lover's forehead.**_

"_**No, Edward, you heard what Carlisle said." **_

"_**I refuse to believe that. I'm not letting you go, Jacob." Edward cupped Jacob's cheek in his hand. **_

_**Jacob closed his eyes at the touch. "Edward, I…"**_

"_**Jacob, I could…" **_

_**The native shook his head feverishly. "No, Edward, it won't work." **_

"_**Jake, please, I can't lose you. You're everything to me." **_

"_**Ed, please, I don't want to fight this. I've come to terms with it." Jacob sobbed into Edward's chest. "Just keep loving me." **_

_**The vampire nodded, running his hand through Jacob's hair. "Always." **_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The faint sound of sheets shuffling, brought the vampire back from his memory. Looking over he was greeted by the sight of a small smile on his lover's lips.

"Hey," Jacob whispered softly, looking at Edward.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Jacob smiled slightly at his vampire's concern. "You didn't, I just pretended to be, so the nurse wouldn't bother me."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle; that was his Jacob finding ways to get out of things. A frown quickly formed on his lips, remembering why he was here. He felt Jacob slightly tug his hand.

"Edward, please don't." Jacob pleaded; knowing where Edward's mind wandered to.

Edward felt anger boil in him. Pulling away from the native resting on the bed and began to pace. "Jacob, I can't. How do you expect me to let this happen, I've seen you deteriorate and its killing me." He finished retaking his seat next to his lover's bed.

"Edward, please I made up my mind. Please."

"Jacob, why don't you let me…" Edward began as he looked up at the native.

"No, Edward. You know what your venom does to my people." Jacob said looking at his lover.

"It might not, Jacob, please." Edward pleaded grabbing a hold of his hand once again.

"Edward, I know you to well. If things go wrong, and I die, you'd be in even more pain and torment yourself. I can't let that happen." Jacob put his hand over Edward's pale icy one. "If there was another way, you know I would do it."

"Please," Edward begged, cradling his lover's hand and placing his forehead against it. "I can't lose you, Jacob." Looking up, the vampire could see the tears form in those chocolate-brown eyes that stole his undead heart. Sitting on the bed next to Jacob, Edward brought his hand up and cradled the wolf's cheek. "You are my life, Jacob you are my only reason to live."

Jacob stared into the honey colored eyes of the vampire, he had spent so many years with. "As you are mine. Baby, there's nothing we can do. I've come to accept that." He said as the tears fell from his eyes.

"But I can't. I can't live without you." Edward said his voice full of sorrow and heartache. "It's too soon, we promised each other forever."

Jacob sighed, he knew his lover would have a hard time, but he wanted him to realize that it was time, and that one day he'd be okay. "I know we did, but this is my fate, Edward. Please, don't be sad."

"How can I not, when you're going to be taken away from me." He said closing his eyes wanting to memorize the feel of Jacob's warm hand on his cheek. "It's too soon." He repeated, bringing his forehead to rest against Jacob's.

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat. "It might be, but just remember that I'll always love you and I'll be with you no matter what. Just remember the times we had; and how hard we fought for our love. I do not regret any of it. We have shared more love than anyone in this world and no one can take that away from us." He whispered his breath ghosting over Edward's lips.

Edward nodded, not trusting his voice, and kissed Jacob's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, but held all the love and passion the two shared for one another. He hated times like these, he wished he could cry; to have some sort of way to release the pain and agony he felt in his heart.

"Promise me that you'll go on and live for me." Jacob whispered as he broke the kiss.

Edward began to shake his head. "I can't promise you that, but I will promise that I'll live as long as I can; as long as I can bear without you, which won't be long."

"Fair enough." Jacob sighed, knowing that Edward meant what he said. "Now, please, no more tears. Just stay here with me, hold me in your arms for one last time. Please."

The bronze haired vampire nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around Jacob's thin frame and cradled him to his chest; never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, always and forever." Jacob whispered into Edward's ear once they were settled.

"And I love you, Jacob Cullen Black, for eternity." Edward whispered and kissed his forehead.

As the sun began to set, Edward held Jacob to him, sitting in a comfortable silence. Nothing mattered to them right now, just the two of them and their time together, how ever long they had. Both remembering their life together. Edward ran his hand through Jacob's soft black locks; kissing his lover's forehead and cheek every so often. Soon Jacob's breathing slowed and was soon asleep.

As the night progressed, Edward held Jacob in his arms. He could feel his lover begin to slip away; he cradled him closer to him, not wanting to let go; trying to save any piece he could, every memory. Before sunrise, Edward knew there was nothing he could do: Jacob's heart stopped. His love, his husband, his soul mate was gone; taken away from him by something so human as a disease, something that he never imagine could affect the werewolf. Cancer had taken the only thing that kept Edward alive, and now as he held his lover's lifeless body to him; all he could do was be grateful for having had one final goodbye.

_I never should have waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently, as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

_Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret, I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye_

_His respectful lips for the last time  
Spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
It's you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you, till the final goodbye, goodbye_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I don't know if these situation would be possible in the actually book, but since nothing was ever mentioned not happening; I figured it could.****I know many might want to kill me right now, and I don't blame y'all. I somewhat have had this idea for awhile and I couldn't help it my mind went with it; so the muses are so to blame for this fic, which is prequel to my drabble Playing. Also props to whoever can guess what line was used in a book/movice. Feedback is very much apperciated.**

**Please Review. **

**Mia **


End file.
